clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Mart456t
}} bytes |User talk:Mart456t| Archive in 30,000 bytes}} Lords of: Anything with the word Calaflagust in it. NOW TALK ABOUT THAT!!! Here's a preview of my signature so you'll know it better ;): ---- Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Lily8763cp page. If you need help, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) :( I wasn't invited to your christmas party :( Can you invite me? I really like fruit cake -Sad Penguin THANKS! And more from The Real Sthomas thanks for inviting me and the other thing (i don't know how to explain it) here is a funny picture just for you! Also i have put you on my friends list you have been invited to The Real Sthomas's party How do i edit the real Sthomas tracker? Guess what? I was banned from the Club Penguin Wiki too. DON'T GO ON THE SERVER SLEET! IT IS HACKER INFESTED! Oh! That was before he was invited. I forgot to change it *Go to Category:Darktan's Army to join Hey Mart! Can you go on club penguin right now? If yes, meet Mr Cow2 (My penguin is named Mr Cow2) at the iceberg at 2:50 PM on the server Bobsled. Can you go on it again? I lost connection I GOT HACKED! OH MY GOSH! I'M A CLONE NOW! THIS IS AWESOME! I AM A SUPER STAR!! (falls into toilet) AND IT WON'T STOP FLUSHING! I was running in the bathroom with roller skates on. Thank you for ur grammar correction. Thanks. Ur signature is pretty awesome too! Sure. I'm thinking about waiting until I get 5,000 edits to apply for a buerocrat. I think YOU are worthy. Wait, more than worthy. You are AWESOME! I think we should put all the old stuff behind us for now. Let's focus on the new things! Change is good! Yes. I'm thinking that when Mr Cow2 loses his arm, Mart has to go on a few adventures without him. He might just end up in the hospital HIMSELF when he goes on a cave mission and witnesses the Mutated penguins fixing two penguins that were torn apart literally by the creatures of the cave. He think they're eating the penguins and makes a run for it. Later, they visit Mr Cow2 in the hospital but in a rush to protect Mr Cow2, Mart grabs the severed arm only to have Spider Peach grab it away from him. He witnesses the horror and is now in a full-scale panic as he rushes to stop the Mutants only to find out that they fixed Mr Cow2! After than, The Mutated Penguins returned home, gaining two new friends. ok. I just want remind you that doesn't have any arms, only 2 flippers (1 in the movie). I'm fine with the plans. I appreciate the template you made for me! Anyawys, I have a translator that will help us write Mex's lines s we have to finish Under teh Grave fast! For you? This template is for any user, but I'll tell you about any new update about the template. P.S. I have an new siggy: Hello and thanks for inviting me to your party! sure ill come! hm..... Sure! thats fine by me! :D Thanks from Historicalcp User:Historicalcp, hey there, thanks for the tracker you sent me, it was really nice of you the tracker, I hope to see you soon! :/ You know how we got into a fight who the lord of awesomeness is? I have a reasonable solution for all! We are BOTH the lord of awesomeness. wow, I never thought of that (jk). Articles for deletion Hello Mart, I've recently created the articles Dojo Gazebo and Parrot Pin, but i noticed you marked tehm for deletion. May i ask why? I mean, this wiki is abut fan-made topic and i don't really understand why those articles should be deleted. Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:37, March 11, 2013 (UTC) this is a fanon wiki. Your not supposed to create pages from CPW. I accidently did that in December and someone else erased the whole page and put . Sorry. - Lord M tags can you teach me how to make tags like this?couch potato to the extreme! (talk) 19:51, May 18, 2013 (UTC) okie doke! but im really busy so it might take me a while. - Lord M I aint the sitemaster :/ couch potato to the extreme! (talk) 15:55, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Not Yet Sorry. You need to make more edits. IM NOT THE SITEMASTER!!!!!!!!! couch potato to the extreme! (talk) 17:26, May 19, 2013 (UTC) who asked u? Real CPFW Hello, we have moved to http://fanon.clubpenguinwiki.info. Please cease editing here and go there! (talk) 19:20, August 21, 2013 (UTC) I joined already. Read the note on my userpage Guy Who Made Meme Quit |:\ (tho I never really liked him) :D As you asked I eat boogers